Sensing
by gctokidoki
Summary: DaisukexSatoshi, yaoi, fluff, lemon in 3rd Chapter ! Satoshi senses that something's wrong with Daisuke...Rating will go up in 3rd Chapter ! Update: 3rd CHAPTER IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

Series: DN Angel  
Pairing: DaisukexSatoshi  
Rating: G  
Author's note: Yay, Yay, my third DN Angel fic. I just saw the latest episode  
of this series and I know why it's my favorite Anime/Manga. Maybe Satoshi is a bit OOC at the end,  
but who cares +shrug+ That's what Fanfics are for, ne?  
Well, hope you like it. Please Review!

BE WARNED, there are some spoilers for the Anime Episode 21 and the Manga, I think it was Vol. 7.  
Rina

* * *

**Sensing**

_Satoshi's POV_

"Sorry, but today's rehearsal has to be cancelled"

You could hear all the girls sigh in disappointment, as Saehara-kun announces Niwa-kun's absence.

"I'm really sorry, but without a Frieda we can't do the love scene between her and Elliot."

I walk out of the classroom to change my clothes. I don't know who had the idea to make Elliot look like Dark, but I'd love to kill that somebody. Painfully…

Somehow Niwa-kun's absence makes me nervous. I sense there's something wrong.

I decide to pay Niwa a visit after I finished dressing.

I arrive at the Niwa residence and am greeted by Niwa's mother. She looks at me suspiciously and the moment she wanted to send me away a man shows up behind her and lets me in.

"You must be Hiwatari Satoshi-kun. Daisuke is upstairs if you want to see him."

It must be Niwa's father, cause he looks a lot like his son.

"Arigatou" I bow and take off my shoes and Niwa's father leads me to the stairs. I walk upstairs but Niwa's nowhere to be seen.

Just as I reach the couch standing in front of a huge window I notice Niwa standing on the balcony, his red bangs flowing in the wind.

I stand there for a moment, staring at the boy. He's dressed only in his baby blue pyjamas and a beige pullover. Deep inside I still have the feeling that something's going to happen.

_Daisuke's POV_

The weather's so nice. It's not cold, but there's a light breeze. It's just perfect. I could stand here and watch the sea the whole day. But after I stood there, gazing over the ocean for about ten minutes it's getting chilly,since I'm only in my pyjamasand I decide to go inside. As I close the door I see Hiwatari-kun standing only a few feet away from me.

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun. What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in school."

"Ah, I'm really sorry that we couldn't do the rehearsal, but my mother…"

"No, it's okay. But are you feeling all right?"

He leans closer to me. Is he actually worried about me?

"I'm fine. I mean, it's only a cold. Nothing to worry about." His closeness makes me feel nervous.

Suddenly he grabs my shoulders. I'm a little shocked.

"No, are you really feeling fine? Don't you feel any different?"

I don't know what he means, but I remember the dream, about that girl, I had last night. It was snowing then…

"Something's going to happen. I sense it." He finally releases my shoulders. "Take care of yourself, Niwa."

With that he turns around and walks away.

"Anou, Hiwatari-kun." He stops and looks back at me. "Arigatou, for worrying about me. But I'll be fine."

_Satoshi's POV:_

He's taking this far too easy. "I really hope so," I whisper so he can't hear me.

As I pass the living room I see Niwa's mother glaring at me. I just nod and walk out the door.

I really hope I'm wrong with my suspicion…

_Daisuke's POV:_

I'm dreaming that dream again.

There's snow everywhere. It's falling endlessly, but it doesn't feel cold. It seems like time itself doesn't exist anymore…

Then I hear her voice again.

I can't see her, but her voice is echoing clearly in my ears. She's telling me to follow her.

To let go and follow her….

Suddenly it feels like my body gets taken away. It's similar to the feeling when I transform into Dark.

I feel dizzy and it seems like my body doesn't belong to me anymore.

I get up and out of my bed. She is leading me out of the door and through the streets.

Finally we reach the big fountain. I walk to a certain part of it, her voice getting louder and louder inside of my head…

_Satoshi's POV:_

I've been sitting at this computer for two hours now. Finally I found an article about the 'second hand of time'.

I take out a city plan and search for the place the 'second hand of time' is hidden. My eyes grew wide when I realize that the entrance is the big fountain, in the centre of this town.

After I grab a black pullover hanging over my chair I put it on and hurry downstairs.

I have to get to that fountain. I sensed all day that something's going to happen. I should have never left Niwa…

I reach the fountain and see the red haired boy standing in front of it, staring into nothingness.

"Niwa!" He doesn't move, it seems like he's in some kind of trance. As I reach him I shake his shoulders, but he doesn't show the slightest reaction.

"Niwa, snap out of it! Come on!"

My voice sounds furious and panicked. I look Niwa in the eyes and see…

Nothing.

The sparkle, always present in his eyes, is gone, and there are no emotions shown in those beautiful eyes of his.

I gasp and shake harder on his shoulders. He stirs a bit. Maybe I can get through this mist which isclouding his mind…

_Daisuke's POV:_

Somehow her voice is getting quieter, a second voice ringing through my mind.

I know this voice. But I just can't remember….

Someone's shaking my body. My vision's getting less blurry and clouded.

That voice…

finally I recognize it. It's Hiwatari-kun. What is he doing here…

_Satoshi's POV:_

Finally his eyes become more alive again, more sparkling.

He blinks two times and then slowly moves his head to look at me.

"Hiwatari-kun. What…" he breathes and then he loses consciousness. I hold onto him, keeping him from falling. I lift him into my arms and start to carry him back to his home.

I ring the bell, and Niwa's mother opens the door. She lets out s shriek and lets me carry Niwa into the house.

I bring him to his room and lie him carefully onto the couch standing in front of the window. His mother carries a bowl of water and some wet cloths, followed by Niwa's father.

"Come on, let Hiwatari-kun take care of him."

With that he takes Niwa's mother by the hand and leads her downstairs. I take one of the wet cloths and lie it on Niwa's forehead.

_Daisuke's POV:_

I wake up and look around. I recognize my room.

Then I notice the person sitting next to the couch on the floor.

I realize it's Hiwatari-kun, his head resting on his crossed arms.

He's asleep.

It seems like he watched over me the whole time. I think about how long I've been asleep.

Then I remember what happened earlier this night. I remember her voice calling me and standing in front of the fountain.

And then his voice….

He must have carried me all the way to my home.

I brush away a strand of light blue hair hanging over his eyes. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

He's always more mature than other kids, but when he's sleeping I realize he's only a fourteen years old boy.

Just like me.

Only then I realize he's holding my hand. I feel my stomach flutter as I watch him lying there.

Guardian me.

He must have been really worried about me. I never thought he would care that much for me.

I feel him stir and the next moment he opens one eye to look at me.

Such beautiful eyes…

His head jerks up.

He stares at me and notices his hand still clutching mine. He moves to take it away, but I tighten my grip on his hand and he stops trying to pull away.

"You're awake." He whispers. I look at the clock. It's 3.45am.

"How long have you been here? And, how did you know where I was?" He sighs.

"I told you something's gonna happen tonight. After I found you, you lost consciousness and I brought you home."

"Isn't someone worrying about you when you're gone the whole night?" He shakes his head.

"No." I look at him, furrowing my brow. A silence sets in, while we stare at each other, our hands still clasped.

_Satoshi's POV:_

Even though I'm that near to him I can't feel the demon inside of me protesting.

Why?

I look back at the red haired boy and without thinking I lean closer, closing the little gap between us and give him a kiss on the lips.

His eyes widen a bit, before they fall shut and he returns the kiss, careful and probing.

The kiss gets more intense. I stick my tongue out to lick his bottom lip and he releases a little gasp.

We pull apart. His cheeks are flushed and he's panting slightly.

_Daisuke' POV:_

Wow, we kissed. My first kiss…

I feel myself blushing and he just stares at me, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

I don't know what to say.

"Hiwatari-kun…"

"Call me Satoshi, please." I blush even more and nod.

He leans in again and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go now. You should rest a little." My eyes widen. I don't want him to go now!

He moves to his feet and I grip the sleeve of his pullover.

"Please, don't leave." I look at him pleadingly. I feel like an idiot.

Then, he just smiles. A real smile. He sits down next to me on the couch and caresses my cheek.

"Okay." I smile relieved and swing my arms around his neck. He encircles my waist and pulls me closer into the embrace. After a moment he speaks up again.

"You should go to your bed. I f you don't want me to leave, then I can sleep here on the couch." I nod.

"Demo,… the couch is so uncomfortable. You don't have to sleep on it." He smirks.

"But it's still more comfortable than the floor, isn't it?" I hang my head.

"You could… sleep in my bed."

I look up at him hopefully. He blinks a few times, a bit confused.

"Together with you?" He smirks. I lean forward and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hai!" he kisses my forehead.

Then with one quick movement he lifts me up and off the couch, carrying me over to my bed. I giggle and he smiles. I never saw Satoshi that happy before.

And now that I think about it, I'm happy too. Very happy.

_Satoshi's POV:_

I can't believe it.

Not only that we kissed, but now he also wants me to sleep in his bed.

With him!

I lie him down on his bed. He lifts the covers and I lie down next to him. He snuggles closer and I bring the covers higher up, covering the both of us.

I inhale the sweet scent of his hair. It smells like strawberries.

I'm too awake now to sleep. I watch him propping up on one elbow, as he looks into my eyes.

"I can't sleep." He smiles.

I have a really good idea what we can do about that….

* * *

Author's note:  
Soooo, how was that? Well, there'll be a second chapter if somebody's interested  
But be warned, cause it'll be a lemon later on. Yep, I like lemon +grin+  
Rina 

Translation:

Demo,… - But,…

Hai – Yes


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So, here's the 2nd chapter. For those who are waiting for the lemon part, be patient.  
It's coming in chapter 3. I promise!  
First I had to explain that voice, Daisuke was hearing in the first chapter, a little.  
WARNING: there are some spoilers for the Anime Episode21 and the Manga, I think it was Vol. 7.  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
Rina

* * *

**Sensing  
**Chapter 2 

_Daisuke's POV:_

He leans in and our lips connect to another sweet kiss.

Suddenly I have to think about the previous events. About that girl's voice. She sounded so desperate…

Maybe Satoshi-kun knows something about it. He still didn't tell me how he found out where I was…

"Satoshi-kun. You said earlier, you sensed something's gonna happen. How did you know?"

I look at him, my brows furrowed. His lips escape a long sigh and then he speaks up.

"I was already worried when our class decided to play 'Ice and Snow'. You know the story of 'Ice and Snow', don't you?"

I shake my head. He sighs again and closes his eyes. When he opens them again he begins to tell me about 'Ice and Snow'…

There was Elliot, the son of a feudal lord, and Frieda, an ordinary village girl.

They fell in love, but nobody accepted it, because of their different social statuses.

After Elliot fell in war, Frieda prayed to god, and asked him to give all her time to Elliot.

God granted her wish and so Elliot returned to life again.

When he arrived in the village he heard of Frieda's death and what she did to bring him back to life.

This time Elliot prayed to god and, feeling the deep bond between the two lovers, he joined their souls and gave all their time to the village they loved…

"That ending's too clean." I blink.

"Why? It's a happy end, what's so wrong about it?"

"I did some research and found out about an old artifact. It's called 'The second hand of time'. It's hidden under the big fountain."

"That's where the voice of that girl led me to."

I clap my hand over my mouth. Damn, I didn't want him to worry even more.

"Which voice?" he asks curiously.

"Anou…, I had a dream the night before. About a girl, dressed all in white. And tonight, I heard her voice calling me. It felt like she was speaking inside of my mind."

He nods and furrows his brow.

"Maybe I'm right. There exists a different ending to the story. Maybe…" he trails off.

It seems like he's thinking about something.

"Maybe there is a bond between that story and 'The second hand of time'. I guessed so before, but maybe Frieda's soul is harbored inside of the 'Second hand of time.  
And since you are playing Frieda's part, maybe there was something resonating between the two of you. Think about it. About that dream. Did you notice anything strange?"

I think back to the dream I had.

"Well, I know that it was snowing. The snow was falling constantly but it didn't feel cold at all. The landscape seemed so familiar to me…."

Then I remember the painting I drew earlier.

"It's my painting!" I pull off the covers and jump out of my bed. I pull the painting out from under the bed and show it Satoshi.

"The place where I was. It was this landscape."

_Satoshi's POV:_

I climb down from his bed and observe the painting.

It's really beautiful and even though it's a snowy landscape it radiates warmth.

"We have to destroy it. Maybe then the magic will be broken."

I look at him. He has a sad look in his eyes, holding the painting in his hands.

I approach him, caress his cheek with one hand and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm just worried about you. I really don't want you to get hurt."

He stares at me and smiles.

"Okay. Thank you. For worrying about me."

He walks out of the room and I follow him downstairs.

"I think we should burn it."

He walks over to the chimney and starts a fire.

He takes a last look at the painting before he throws it into the fire.

The flames flicker green for a moment and it's cracking loudly.

I take Daisuke by the hand and sit down on the couch, pulling him into my lap. He leans his head on my shoulder and I start stroking his hair, while the two of us watch his painting burn down.

"You can draw another one. Even more beautiful than this one," I whisper into his ear.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Now now, here's the third and last chapter of 'Sensing' The lemon part, finally.  
I hope you enjoy it and please Review!  
Rina

* * *

**Sensing**  
Chapter3 

_Satoshi's POV:_

Suddenly he starts nipping at my earlobe.

It sends shivers through my whole body and I inhale a shuddering breath.

He then moves to my mouth and we kiss deeply and hungrily.

I play with the hem of his shirt, before I pull it over his head, his lips immediately back on mine as I let his shirt fall down onto the floor...

If you wanna read the rest please go over to my Fictionjournal (the address can be found in my Profile). This is necessary so my account won't be closed -.- sorry !


End file.
